


Fusion Spell

by JacketG



Series: ShuMako week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Mementos (Persona 5), Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketG/pseuds/JacketG
Summary: Day 3: Arsene & Johanna/MetaverseDuring a trip to Mementos Akira has an idea and convinces Makoto to help him with it.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Fusion Spell

It was a normal day, well, as normal as day can be when you are driving a living cat vehicle trough the twisted corridors of the supernatural manifestation of the collective unconscious while fighting representations of the human soul in the form of folklore monsters, gods and everything in between, but for the Phantom Thieves it was just a normal day.

This was one of those visits to mementos that were done with the objective of clearing floors, find treasures and get money instead of completing a mission.

The group had just finish a pretty easy fight against a group of shadows and now they were resting in one of the floors where shadows don’t appear, and they were discussing new strategies to use during combat, using the weak shadows they could find to practise and polish this strategies.

Like usual, Ruyji was being the loudest of the bunch but at the same time was the one with the most ideas.

“Man, wouldn’t be the coolest if Kid was able to jump from that dumb boat?”

“I don’t see why you are so against Kid’s ship" interjected Yusuke.

“That’s because ships are boring, and almost at the bottom of the cool scale, the only people that enjoy ships are old folk"

Futaba, the newest addition to the team, screamed from the other side of the room where she was chatting with Ann “HEY!, GOT A PROBLEM?! WANNA GO, PUNK?!”

Ann had to grab her by the shoulders in order to make her go back to her sit and don’t throw fists with Ryuji, “Calm down, Futaba, he is talking about literal ships, not the other kind!”.

While the blond and the artist discussed about the placing of boats in the “cool scale" Akira approached Makoto, the look on his face letting her know that this was important.

“Makoto, I just came up with an idea for a team attack”

Makoto was curious, lately all of Akira’s strategies had being a complete success and had being of great help to the group…well…almost all of them.

“What do you have in mind?”

“What if Arsene rides on Johanna?”

“Wait what? I-is that even possible?”

“Meaby? But we would not know unless we try it, what you think?”

Makoto took a moment to consider it.

“Fine we will try this idea, but only if it is against weak shadows. I don’t want to put ourselves at risk if this fails”

“Deal!. Ok team, we are going back up!”

And with that the whole group started to walk back to the stairs to the upper floors.

Once they made it all the way up to the 2nd floor, Akira and Makoto told the rest of the group to wait for them at the entrance and decided to start looking for a target to practice, with a group of three pixies being the unfortunate chosen who were lefted in the floor by their guns.

In one swift move Akira removed his mask, summoning the winged figure that represented is rebellious self, “Arsene!”.

And Makoto did the same, with the difference being that she needed to focus more than usual to summon her Persona away from herself, after all, Joker’s plan would fail instantly if Johanna was only able to be summoned while Makoto rides her. After a moment the mecanic form and the motor sound appeared two meters away from her.

“I’m ready, joker, now is your turn!”

Akira nodded and the tall entity standing behind him did a great leap, flapping his wings once to position himself above Johanna, and then he fell comfortably on the seat, putting his hands with long claws in the steer.

“Joker, do you know how to drive a bike?”

“Ummm no Queen, I don’t know"

She already saw that answer coming, but it didn’t hurt to ask.

“Well, in that case just focus on maintaining Arsen on the seat and atack, Johanna will do the riding”

The motorized persona started to move towards the trio of pixies who were still on the floor, Arsene was struggling to keep his balance, but once he started to use his wings to stabilize himself it became more simple and he was finally able to let go one of his hands from the steer to use an attack.

“Ravage them!”

Stretching his free hand towards the shadows who where bigening to stand up when a group of spheres resembling one of Johanna’s nuclear attack but with black and red colors instead of the characteristic blue and white. This spheres exploded with great force, instantly annihilating two of the enemies with the 3rd one dodging the explosion in the last second, only to be runed over. With all the shadows gone the two Personas faded away.

Akira was quiet, his experiment whas a success, but he couldn’t help it to feel a bit disappointed by how little it lasted.

“Well, that was something”

Makoto was very amused by her lider’s reaction, it was like a kid watching fireworks who got sad because they didn’t lasted longer.

She then summoned Johanna once again, “Hey Joker! Want a ride?”

Less than a second later she had Joker seated behind her.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves were wating at the entrance of mementos when suddenly they heard gunshot after gunshot coming from the floor below. A moment later both Akira and Makoto finally made it to the 1st floor, the two of them looked tired, and Akira even fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Morgana was the first to approach the duo and ask,“H-hey guys, what happened?”

Makoto whas still trying to get her breath back, so it was Akira the one to answer, though his words where separated by long breaths.

“We got. Carried away. And forgot. About the reaper. We barely. Made it”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I kinda rushed to finish this and another one of the prompts so is kinda berebones.


End file.
